


CIGARETTE&ALCOHOL

by sonicaspirin



Series: 私设大学GA [1]
Category: Glass Animals (Band)
Genre: Dirty Jokes, M/M, Prostitution
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicaspirin/pseuds/sonicaspirin
Summary: 德 戴和柱是大学同学。大学毕业之后戴柱结婚了 阿德成为了社畜（笑死）然后乐队变成了戴柱组合。小戴被卡车司机乔向海诱惑抛弃了柱 柱也精神出了一点问题 就 出卖肉体呗。阿德回老家看望柱，并打算把他带走。前情提要：柱大学就是slut 这样设定是柱自己也发歌 不是没钱 出来卖是因为要抽烟喝酒（？）
Relationships: Dave Bayley/Drew MacFarlane, Edmund Irwin-singer/Drew ManFarlane
Series: 私设大学GA [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853335





	CIGARETTE&ALCOHOL

**Author's Note:**

> *是路人的对话叙述故事（有很多我本人的口癖…而且很俗   
> *戴柱、舅戴、腿柱（“我”是阿德  
> *私设年龄是 乔-戴-柱-德（ooc有！   
> *一点西西里的美丽传说AU 和卡车司机梗梦幻联动（？  
> *文笔很糟糕 没有细致描写  
> *没车呜呜呜呜

我很久没回牛津了。  
工作上没有什么空余的时间，也没有特别强烈的思乡的感觉。不知道为什么突然就买了车票回来，或许是因为狠下心修了年假却不知道该去哪儿玩，或许是想看看老朋友。其实也算不上老朋友，只是对他来说我大概在friend zone而已。Drew是大学里那种每个人都暗恋过的完美学长，没有偷看过Drew的大学生活就不算青春了，他就是这么迷人。我们从小就认识，嗑嗨的时候上过一次床，直到他有男朋友我才意识到应该认真追他，可惜已经被捷足先登了。Drew一毕业就和大学的男友Dave结婚，然后定居在牛津，Dave比我要高三届。婚礼我没有去，没必要，只是没有想到Drew会这么快就安定下来。  
-  
“是的，安德鲁·麦克法兰。您认识他吗？是一个音乐家，和他的丈夫住在一起，大概是六年前搬过来的。“  
“我们都叫他Drew“我补充。  
“是那个，长得很漂亮，剑桥毕业的，他的丈夫是个金发男人叫Dave吗？“   
酒保和旁边喝酒的中年男人嘀咕了几句，他们都知道Drew。果然，Drew就是那种，到哪里都会是人群中心的人。无论是才华还是外貌，他永远这么吸引人，即使在随随便便一个小酒馆里也可以问到。  
“就是他，您知道他现在住在哪儿吗？我是他的大学同学，来看望他的。“

“是同学啊！我还以为……他现在这么出名了。“  
“我建议你还是不要白天去找他，他那小木屋就是睡美人的城堡，如果不是王子你去了没有好结果的。最好还是不要去打扰他。”  
“那我应该怎样见到他呢？我是说，他有什么常去的地方吗？“  
“看来你还真是单纯来看老同学的。我就和你直说吧，晚上十点之后，这条街走到头，那个叫Dreamland的酒馆的后门，你可以找到他。他几乎每天都在那里抽着烟等客人。那家pub很好认，很old school的风格，也只有他一个人常驻。“  
“……“  
“小兄弟，你不会不知道Drew是干什么的吧？他出来卖已经有一段时间了，叫他Andrew不如叫他Angel。你刚才问他住在哪儿，我还以为是什么慕名而来的客人呢！还以为干这行也能这么出名。“  
“那他的丈夫呢？“  
“你真的什么都不知道吗？他丈夫早就跑了。“  
“想不到吧。Drew这么漂亮的人他也舍得离开。“  
“他几乎对他丈夫言听计从的，从来没有见过他在大家面前对他丈夫说过一个不字，我想他在家里也没有拒绝过他丈夫。他为了Dave什么都愿意做，什么都愿意放弃。可Dave呢？我们不好评价，只是可惜了美人，便宜了那些有钱的嫖客。“  
“要不是Drew要价太高，谁不愿意一亲芳泽呢！我看他还挺享受被烂醉的中年男人调戏的，你以为的优雅剑桥高材生，现在就是个婊子。“

“说实话，关于他的丈夫，其实无论怎么说都不是Drew的问题。他们一开始非常恩爱，像一对贵族的夫妻一样，挽着他丈夫的手去参加一些音乐人的集会，去购置生活用品。有的时候心情好还会在晚餐之后到pub里弹唱，大家都记得Drew甜美的歌声呢！至于他们为什么终于走到了这一步，确实是谁都没有想到的。没人会想到Dave有Drew这么温顺的妻子还不满足。起因大概是Drew出差的那一段时间，Dave不知道脑子出了什么问题，突然想起来打色情电话。就是那种，对面有一个柔情似水的女郎陪你聊天，填补你寂寞深夜的色情电话。有这么美丽的妻子还出轨本身就……“  
“你知道有一种说法是，色情电话其实是长途卡车司机用变声器在说话吗？因为需要和人聊天，以防开夜车的时候睡着，他们也愿意赚点外快。不过确实，哪有那么多温柔又放荡的女郎愿意陪傻小子说疯话。“  
“是啊。男人才懂男人想要的是什么。“  
“Dave打的那个色情电话就是男人变声的。关键是，他还真被这个‘女人’迷住了，那段时间他和Drew吵得很厉害，Dave一度觉得自己其实喜欢女人，要求Drew为他改变。你明白吧，能是什么改变，穿女装呗。Drew的声线本来就温柔，这就更方便了，Dave要求他为自己改变，变成一个女人。“  
“起初Drew当然是不愿意了。他们那段时间吵了很多架，Drew还搬去dreamland的老板家住了一段时间，现在想想，估计也是有代价的…“  
“你能想到吗？Drew不到一个月就妥协了。他们又像以前一样，挽着手出现在大家面前了。不一样的是，Drew的胡子刮干净了，还穿着裙子。都是Dave给他买的，Dave让他穿什么他就必须穿什么。对，女款的。皮裙，高跟鞋，黑色的指甲油，浅粉的风衣，即使是挽着他的丈夫，即使明知道他是个男人，路过的人也得被他的香风迷得晕头转向的。“  
“Dave肯定是动手了他才妥协，那段时间经常看到他腿上青青紫紫的。“  
“这就不一定了，说不定是人家夫妻的情趣呢！“  
“总之啊，就这样都没能留住Dave。当时他被那个色情电话迷得神魂颠倒的，又是打钱又是送礼物，Drew都能忍着。你能想象发生了什么事儿吗？和Dave聊的那个不仅是个男人，还结婚了！“  
“然后他就被人家老婆发现了呗。当时Dave被骂得很惨，所有人都知道他出轨，结果还是个第三者。Drew的处境就更艰难了，镇里的邻居笑他留不住自己的男人，那个司机的妻子说话更难听。“  
“那个男人好像真名叫Joe, 当然也不是什么好东西，他和Dave之间啊，完全是单向的。Dave送给他的东西他照单全收，当然还有钱。 Dave大概是觉得千里之外没有什么能表达他所谓爱意的方式，把那段时间的收入全给了那个男人，当时他们刚刚发了新歌，你能想象这对Drew的影响了吧。“  
“就这样Drew也没有主动提离婚，其实他们到现在都没有正式离婚，只是Dave就这样抛下他了而已。“  
“Dave还给他写了歌，在常去的pub里当着全镇人还有Drew的面唱。“  
“这个男人后来又去联系Dave，说他们之间该结束了，但Dave放不下。他一直在说什么，那个男人才是他的灵魂伴侣。你知道吧，Dave还是喜欢男人的，他听到那个男人的真声就更控制不了自己了。执意要去找那个男人，要去找人家问明白要他还是要原配。那个男人怎么可能为了Dave放弃原有的生活，Dave本来就是�一个不应该出现他生活中的角色，钱都算是意外收获了。再说了，他自从被妻子发现就再也没有接过Dave打给他的电话，根本就是想摆脱Dave。“  
"Dave真的走了，把自己生活必需品和积蓄都带走去追求爱情了。艺术家呗。“  
“看他不像是能回来的样子，Drew在镇里人的口中基本上就是寡妇了。但是他啊，漂亮又温顺，倒是不缺有钱的男人追求。“  
“可不是嘛，别看他都快三十了，Dave刚走的那段时间，Drew每次出门都得一堆高中生跟着，没准他寂寞孤单的时候就允许哪个跟着回家了呢！那些高中生可疯狂了，Drew走到哪他们跟到哪，买烟都不用他自己花钱。那段时间大家都估摸着，Drew可能会和一个帅气的幸运儿谈段时间恋爱，就把自己托付给某个sugar daddy了。他明明这么迷人，却选择了…“  
“自力更生呗。“  
“他把自己在小木屋里关了几个月，就‘焕然一新’了。“  
“这次不用Dave在场，你也有看到Drew穿裙子的眼福了！他再出门的时候，完全变了个人似的。指甲都涂成了大红色，皮裙仅仅遮着大腿根，衬衫也不好好扣。大家都看呆了，但他倒是不在乎镇里人怎么说他，就自顾自地坐在pub里喝酒，男人搭讪也不躲躲闪闪了，还有说有笑的，你把手放在他大腿上都不会被拒绝。懂我意思吧，这才几个月，寡妇的矜持就都没了！“  
“Everyone can have a piece of him."  
“再后来，就能在dreamland的后门看见Drew了，他靠在墙上，手里永远点着细细的烟，从他吞吐的烟雾里你能瞥见大红的指甲和嘴唇。“  
“他总是在客人的白衬衫上留一个红唇的印子，要不是怕老婆发现，大家都以那个香吻为荣呢！“  
“你得感谢Dave把他调教地很好，去找过他的男人都夸Drew温顺懂事，活又好，从来没有不满意的。“  
“要去找他的话，你最好晚一点再来。“  
-  
我找到了他，比想象中容易。  
晚上十点在dreamland的后门，他依然非常好认。Drew的双腿被薄薄的白色丝袜包裹着，衬衫扎了一半在短裙里，领子竖着，贴在纤细的脖颈上。他低头盯着手里的烟，却完全是一副任人摘取的样子了。他毫不羞涩地展示着自己，让我担心任何一个路过的人都会生出侵犯他的罪恶念想。但Drew应该是玻璃柜里的展品，没有任何陌生的手可以抚摸他。  
我要带走他。

**Author's Note:**

> 可能有后续 咕咕


End file.
